Haku: Alive and Alone
by whitebengal14
Summary: Haku is left alive after the fight on the Great Naruto Bridge. Seeing that Zabuza is indeed dead, he tries to make his own livings as a free man. Maybe he finds some love along the way with the girl of his dreams? Haku x OC
1. the dead

**Prologue**

It was a warm spring afternoon when the two graves were set. Kakashi and his team had left, thinking that the both bodies were indeed dead, and continued on their way to Konaha, their village, without a second thought. Little did they know that they were wrong. DEAD wrong. (XD PUN)

**Chapter 1**

Not soon after Kakashi and his team left the two graves was when Haku stirred, the sleep-like state he had applied finally starting to wear off.

"Nnnh..." He moaned in pain as he opened his eyes slowly and saw darkness surrounding him. _Where am I? _He tried to sit up, but a huge wave of pain went throughout his entire body. He fell back down, refraining from yelling out from the immense pain, and clutched his chest as warm, moist blood, spilled out like a fountain. Haku held his hand on the wound to try to stop the bleeding, but it didn't work very well, as blood continued to leave his body, if not at a faster pace. W_here's Zabuza?_ He thought, as it was unnatural for him to be away from his master's side.

Haku remembered the battle that was fought between Kakashi and Zabuza, while Haku fought two of Kakashi's 3-man squad. He had left both boys alive, and before his master got hit with Kakashi's Lightning Blade attack, Haku took the hit instead and 'died' on that day. Before he died, however, Haku put himself in another sleep-like state until he could wait for Zabuza to get him out. It was a perfect plan at the time, leaving everyone alive at the end, but...Where was Zabuza? And why did the state wear off so quickly?

Suddenly, Haku had a horrible realization. What if Zabuza thought he had actually died after the attack? That shouldn't have happened. Zabuza knew about the plan beacause Haku had spoken to him before they set out for the bridge... didn't he?

Haku's thoughts played through his mind as he reviewed the situation that he was in. The dark and cramped space he was in, was surrounded by a burial cloth of some sort, and Haku quickly went for his Kunai knife on his side and carefully cut through the material he was in. Every cut took so much strength to do, and he flinched throughout it all from the pain coming from his whole body. As he cut, dirt started coming in, and it got harder to cut, and breathe. All he was thinking about was his master.

Finally, the hole in the cloth was big enough for Haku to go through, but he had to hurry unless he really wanted to be buried alive. The dirt pilled in even faster than before, and Haku was struggling to get air. He clawed to the surface desperately, before all his air ran out. Finally, he broke through the surface, and gasped, breathing in as much fresh air as he could. He painfully pulled himself out of the ground, and laid on his back next to his grave. He chest was in burning agony as he heaved in and out. The sun had set, and the birds where chirping happily. The air was sweet tasting, and the atmosphere was calm.

As Haku continued to lay, he glanced over to his left and saw a large sword sticking out of a mound of dirt. Zabuza's sword.

"No..." Haku said as he began dragging himself toward the Guillotine sword. "Zabuza..." He clutched his chest wound, which was still bleeding, and hacked up blood as he continued to move his hurt and battered body.

_I-I thought I had saved him..._ Haku thought as he reached the mound of dirt after much effort. I _took Kakashi's attack and survived. Kakashi shouldn't have had enough chakra or stamina to do him in... Did someone else?_ "Why... does it have to be this way? Zabuza..." he moaned his mentor's name as he reached the Guillotine sword. "why?"

Haku gazed at the grave longingly, wanting to see Zabuza's face for the last time. Should I?... Haku cautiously looked around. _What if... What if he's actually alive? And he's... Too weak to get out?_ Haku immediately began to dig. He had to save Zabuza! Haku dug and dug, his hands and nails now messed up from digging so ferociously. Haku coughed up more blood as the pain continued to grow worse. _Ugh... I need to stop this bleeding before i pass out..._ After Haku reached Zabuza's body, he quickly cut the burial cloth and peered at the body before him.

Zabuza lay there, his eyes closed, with slashes and gouges on his body. Dry blood stained his clothes, and his bandages off.

"Zabuza..." was all Haku could mutter. He reached down and felt Zabuza's pulse, full of hope. Nothing. Seeing the man he lived for, dead, in front of his eyes, had done something to Haku. He just couldn't believe it. His whole life was spent being Zabuza's weapon, protecting Zabuza, fighting beside him. And now... Zabuza was dead. Haku trembled. What was he suppose to do now? What was his purpose, now that he had nothing?

**Author's notes: (which are long and you dont have to read cept the bolded parts. XD)**

When i first wrote this story, it was to be a contest between two friends on DevArt. i mistook the directions for the contest and did a fanfic story, while my other friend did a Yuri (Haku as a girl with Sakura) as a one-shot. -.-' i felt kinda bad when i misunderstood... The winner hasn't really been said yet...

**This story is also on deviantart. it's link is (without the spaces): http:// whitebengal14. deviantart. com/ art/ Haku- Alive-and- Alone- 90061628 :D**

If u have any Kisame and Samehada info, could u tell me bout it? Unless the info in the next chapter is wrong...i'd need to know so i can FIX IT. Oh! Can Samehada suck energy when its away from the person? Or does it have to be touching them? *confused* thanks again. :P

**Plz put a review so I know what's wrong with this! i wanna fix it, but i dun know how! TT^TT i know that the plot is kinda cheesy, but i want to get the story movin' along! :D**

***~see you in the next chapter!~***


	2. the living

**Chapter 2**

Haku quickly covered both graves. He was alive, and Zabuza was dead. The word getting around would be too messy to handle. Especially because of the state he was in. Haku flinched when he was done covering both graves. His wound was getting worse.

Suddenly, Haku heard someone coming from the woods. With much pain, he leaped to a nearby tree and hid behind the trunk. Haku looked at the grave. Some blood was stained in the dirt._ Someone will know... _He used the last of his chakra to keep his wound from bleeding as much.

"So it IS true that young Zabuza died. What a shame." Said the very tall man with blue hair and skin as he touched the sword sticking out of the ground. Haku looked out from behind the tree. Two men in long, black coats with red clouds on them were standing before the grave. Haku had seen these coats before. They were part of the Akatsuki, the band of outcast ninja who were rated as level S ranked criminals. _What are they doing here?_ Haku thought as he peered out at the men. He looked at the tall one's sword, which looked a lot like Zabuza's sword. It was covered in a wrap and seemed to be sucking some of Haku's energy as they spoke. _That must be Samehada, one of the Land of Mist's seven legendary swords... But Samehada's wielder is..._ Haku hit a realization. _Then they must be...._

Uchiha, Itachi, the shorter Akatsuki member with sharp cheek bones looked toward Haku's direction. Haku flinched as he tried to steady his breathing, hoping the Sharingan weilder wouldn't notice him.

"What do we have here, Itachi? A lost sheep?" Kisame said as he gripped his sword.

"...Leave him be. He is not worth our time." Itachi looked at the grave next to Zabuza's. "This was the person who most likely stayed by Zabuza's side... But the grave is empty..."

"Maybe the person hiding behind the tree over there is the person that is missing... Should we capture him and take him in?" Kisame asked, looking at the tree Haku hid behind, as his sword squirmed. "he doesn't have much chakra left." Haku held his breath.

"No. We need to go." Itachi said, turning away.

"It's a shame though...I heard he's really strong." Kisame said as the two of them lept away.

Haku exhaled. They had intimidated him, and he held his breath the whole time they were there.

After Itachi and Kisame where well out of the way, Haku stepped cautiously from behind the tree and walked over to Zabuza's grave, looking around as he went. He needed to say his goodbye and leave. _Zabuza..._ He fell in a dogeza bow, his head held low, and his wound dripping blood. _Never again. I will not be anyone's tool. I won't serve anyone but you... _Haku looked up, a new look on his face. He would no longer be all Shinobi. He would be a roaming ninja. Free of assassinations, free of killing, free to do what he pleases. Haku stood up as a new man. He gazed at the grave and did a quick prayer for Zabuza.

"Where you are going..." he said as he turned away from the grave. "I cannot follow." He had heard Zabuza say this, and it hurt him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He was going to miss Zabuza so much. With a final goodbye, he put some flowers on Zabuza's grave and ran into the forest.

The only problem he had was his wound. He had put too much strain on it, and needed it healed. Fast. Haku ran at a fast pace. He could not be seen in the land of mist any longer. He needed to heal his wound, and find shelter. As he jumped from tree to tree, going deeper into the forest, he saw a familiar sight. A white bunny was hiding in a bush from a wild boar that was eating berries nearby. _That's my..._ Haku immediately grabbed some Senbon from his ninja pouch and hesitated. He had promised he wouldn't be anything like Shinobi. Not to fight without a reason to... But his pet was in danger. Wild boars could be ferocious. Haku quickly threw multiple Senbon needles at the boar, and hit enough pressure points to make the boar fall. The boar fell, in pain, and Haku felt bad. _What have I done?_ He jumped down from the tree and cautiously went up to the boar. Using his speed, he took out every single needle, and grabbed his bunny from the bush before the boar could go crazy. Haku was in serious pain by then, and flinched as he carried his bunny away from the area the boar was in. Haku found a small river, set his bunny down near it, and collapsed. He was hurting so much, it was hard for him to breathe. The bunny cautiously sniffed at Haku, and recognizing his scent, cuddled next to him. Haku couldn't help but smile. "Couldn't take the heat, huh?" Here was one creature who hadn't left him. He began thinking of the time when he was a kid, with Zabuza. The bunny had jumped out of his hands and rushed into a nearby bush, where Zabuza caught him and gave him back. Tears welled up in Haku's eyes and he covered his eyes with his arm.

"I- I'm not alone..." He gripped his bunny with his other arm, as tears ran down his face into its soft fur. The bunny stayed still, not sure weather to run, or hide. Haku cried and cried, from his lost, and knowing that he is not alone. He had friends. The ninja he met before... _Naruto..._ Though they were fighting, Naruto had wished that they could've met differently. That they could be friends. This realization hurt him deeply. He was never alone, and he wouldn't be alone now.

Haku wiped away his tears and held his bunny close. Soon after, he fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Notes:**

yes. fixed this one up too. ^o^ anything that needs to be fixed, could you do a review and tell me? thanx....=.='

Please read the next chapter! I've tried to fix them all, but....*sniff* i don't think i'm doing a good neough job....TT^TT My stories all seem kinda...boring. -.- i try to put more into them to make them exciting, but i just dont know anymore...


	3. the samurai

**Chapter 3**

After three days, Haku finally awoke. Small birds where resting on his body, chirping happily and pecking lightly at Haku's clothing. They were the same birds that were friendly to him before.

Haku sat up slowly, his body really achy as the birds hopped off of him. He noticed his pet bunny, who wasn't far off, eating some plants nearby. Haku also noticed that some of the plants the bunny was eating where herbs that could be of some use. He stood up and stretched, his back cracking from the lack of movement and walked over to the bunny. His rabbit looked up as Haku approached, but continued munching along, ignoring Haku. Haku snapped off some of the herbs, washed them in the river, and using a rock, ground the herbs into a paste. His chest wound still hurt, even though it had closed up some, so he took off his Hakama and put some of the paste on the wound so it could heal the rest of the way. Haku winced. This paste slightly stung.

After he was done putting the paste on his chest wound, he put it on his other wounds that didn't heal completely, and washed the rest of the paste down the river.

When he was done with his wounds, he put back on his blood-stained Hakama and decided what to do next as he stroked his bunny's fur.

"First, I need some food, clothes, and my things...." he said to himself as he continued to pet his bunny and stroked its ears. His bunny shivered with glee. Haku smiled while the birds returned to his shoulders.

"I seem to have a lot of animal friends..." Haku chuckled. _But if I was get my stuff, I'd have to go back to..._ Haku looked deep into the forest. _The place that Zabuza and I got our assignments from Gato..._ Haku let out a deep sigh, remembering Zabuza. He would be going back alone now... He looked at his bunny, who was starting to fall asleep and giggled. At least he'd be with his bunny. Haku gently picked up his sleeping bunny, cradled it in his arms, and leaped toward the tree house.

As he leaped from tree to tree, he wondered what became of the place, now that Zabuza and himself weren't there. Haku gasped quietly, afraid to wake his sleeping bunny. _Should they know that I'm alive?_ Haku brought his fingers to his lips in wonder. Would he have to kill the assassins to keep his secret?

When he arrived at the assassin tree house, he stopped on a tree branch, a couple of meters away. Gato's two swordsmen thugs were standing outside the tree house, talking. Haku quieted as he listened to what they were saying.

"I still can't believe Lord Gato is dead." The short swordsman said as he sighed. "Who's gonna pay us now?"

_Gato's dead?! When did that happen?! _Haku thought as he shifted uncomfortably._ But who could've-_

"I heard Momochi took him out." The tall swordsman said as he began to look around.

"Yeah! I couldn't believe it either! I mean, then I heard that one kid died too!" The other swordsman said as he laughed. "I was gonna kill him myself! I couldn't stand that kid!"

"I heard that when Gato and his thugs arrived on the scene, Zabuza couldn't believe we were going to kill him instead of pay him." The taller swordsman laughed.

"Actually, when you think about it, it was really smart! It gave US more money in the end!" They both laughed.

Haku was getting mad. _Why those-_

"And what's better is when that one blond ninja kid called Zabuza heartless because he didn't seem to care about his tool, he began crying!"

"What kind of demon assassin cries?!"

Haku was so mad, he squeezed the tree so much with his hand, that it began to crumble under his touch.

"Yeah! The Blondie totally told him off! That Haku kid totally wasted his life. He gave his life for nothing, because right after he died, Zabuza died."

"We killed him, right?"

"Eventually, yeah."

Haku disappeared in a flurry of leaves. He couldn't take anymore.

Both samurai took their stances, hearing the leaves, and gripped their swords.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" They called as they looked around.

Haku re-appeared right below the tree and hid his bunny in the tall grass. It shouldn't ought to see what he was about to do.

**Author's Notes: **

ha ha! Haku's like a disney princess! surrounded by a lot of animals...like snow white!!! "thank you, mister squirrel." HA HA HA HA! Haku as snow white! *pfft!*

ZOMG! IT TOOK MEH FOREVERS TO THINK OF WHAT THE FRICK TO PUT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :O i remembered writing down the next part to this, but i couldnt find it!!!! I couldnt think of what i wrote, an was getting POed from it, but...i found the freakin thing. -.-' mai dear meh. soooo...here it is! Yays! :PPP

For some reason, i keep wanting to make Haku water bend. -.-' Like Katara, or somethin...ha ha! But he doesnt know Tai-Chi! Aaaaaack. An i dont know mucha bout the land hidden in the mist! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Oh! somethin doesnt make any sense? How can i type this Haku story, an not get depressed every time i hear the word haku, or see somethin concerning him? Very strange...ah well. ^o^ As long as i can continue to write this story, you guys wouldnt care, riiiiight? Right. -.-'


	4. the beginning of a new life

**Chapter 4  
**

"Stay on your toes," Said the taller swordsmen. "it might be the Anbu."

"That would make it more interesting." The smaller one sneered.

Suddenly, the samurai heard something to their left, then their right, and soon afterwards, all around them!

"...I think we're surrounded." the tall samurai muttered, looking around frantically, hand on is sword hilt. All of a sudden, he fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Hey! Are you okay?" the smaller samurai asked, looking down at his partner. "What the hell hap-" He felt a sharp pain in his back and fell as well, hitting the ground quite hard.

Haku leaped past them quickly, and ran into the tree house, gathering his weapons and Yukata. He had to hurry. The pressure points he hit with his *Nari, would soon wear off. He quickly looked throughout the tree house, looking for anything. He found a box of matches in an old corner, lit one, and paused. He closed his eyes._ There shall be no evidence left._ He thought as he dropped the match and the wood sparked. The fire spread quickly. Haku burst out of the burning tree house, taking his frightened bunny from the weeds, and leaped away. He hid the money he "borrowed" from the samurai in his sleeve.

The two samurai began to stir soon afterwards, coughing from the smoke.

"What the hell?!?!" the small samurai said as he slowly stood up. "What the hell happened?!" the taller samurai stood up as well, scratching his head, the smaller one cussing up a storm.

"Ugh..." He held his head. "We screwed up....big time."

"That's just a understatement! We get knocked out, the place burnt down, and to top it all off, ALL our money was in that tree house! What the hell?!"

"Man....Ever since that kid beat us, we've never been the same."

"Dammit all! Why did you have to mention that damn kid, now?" the small samurai kicked the ground. "I'm taking a break, dammit!" (ha ha! He sounds like Hiruma from Eyeshield 21! XD "Damn fatty!") The tall samurai sighed,

"At least until we find another job..."

The two samurai walked away from the burning scene, one pissed off, and the other trying his best to ignore his friend. They walked into the woods, never to be seen by Haku again.

Haku ran and ran, not sure where he was going, but he had to get away from the scene as quickly as possible. As he passed the boar he had hit with his Nari earlier, with a quick glance, he saw it eating berries in a nearby bush. Haku sighed a sigh of relief. He was so glad that the boar had made it out all right. He'd have to be more careful in the future.

Haku stopped when he was on the borderline of the land of the mist. The sky around turned to night, and Haku decided set camp and rest for the night. He had had a long day. Setting camp up next to the river, Haku jumped down from the tree he was leaping from, and set his bunny on the ground. It immediately hopped around and started eating some of the plants around him. Haku looked around for some twigs to make a fire, and after picking them up, he put them all in a pile, and went over to the river.

Stripping down to nothing (nosebleed), Haku took a dip in the river, the moonlight lighting up the cool waters. While he cleansed himself in the river, his bunny was nearby, munching on some plants by the water's edge. When Haku saw his bunny, he chuckled, and splashed some water on it. The bunny shook his fur, and hopped away from the river. Haku sighed heavily as he relaxed, washing himself down.

Suddenly, Haku felt something slimy brush against his foot, and he froze. He slowly looked down and saw some fish swimming around. An idea stuck him. He climbed out of the water, his wounds almost completely healed and scarring. He smiled, noticing his wound. His medicine had worked.

After wrapping his lower half in his still dry outfit, Haku took strips of wood, sharpened them to a point with his kunai, and took them to the river. Setting them on the riverbank, Haku went back to the pile of wood he had set earlier, and took the matches he had taken from the tree house to them. They burned briskly on his second time to light them, and he fanned the fire, making it shine brightly

After the fire burned a bit, Haku went back to the river to fish. He took the sharp sticks and walked into the water, seeing where the fish were. When he spotted a couple, Haku threw the sticks into the water, striking the fish, then pulling them out. Haku caught three fish this way, and when he was done, he walked out of the river, over to the fire, and positioned the fish on the sticks over to the fire to roast.

While the fish cooked, Haku washed his clothes in the river, humming a tune while he washed them. The blood stains never fully came out his Yukata, but he gripped the Yukata, and hung it over a tree branch to dry, not letting go of his immense feelings for the special cloth.

After all his clothes were drying, Haku went back over to the fire after smelling the fish. The fish sizzled and cracked over the fire, and Haku breathed in deeply, taking in their good smell as his stomach grumbled. He combed his fingers through his recently washed hair, humming a tune.

Haku's bunny soon came out of the brush, smelling the fish. It hopped over to Haku, his nose twitching as he smelled the air.

"Hello, there." Haku smiled at his bunny as it edged toward the fire. Haku stopped combing his hair and looked at his bunny. "Don't get too close.." he said, as he tried shooing his bunny away from the hot flames. His bunny shot back, and Haku crawled over to it, picking it up. He looked at his bunny's nose, and he was right. It DID get burned. Haku sighed, walking over to his traveling bag and getting out some of the salve he had made before, rubbing it on bunny's delicate nose as his bunny squirmed, not liking it at all.

"I told you to be careful, didn't I? This will serve as an example, hmm?" He sat his bunny on the ground after he was done, and it's nose twitched.

Finally, the fish were done, and Haku sat down to eat. His bunny hopped over to him and sniffed at the fish Haku was eating. Haku chuckled, and after blowing on the fish, he gave the bunny a piece of fish, and it munched on the fish happily.

They both ate the fish happily, and when Haku was done, he patted his bunny's coat.

"What do you say about a name?" Haku asked his bunny. His bunny was starting to drift off in sleep.

Haku thought about his bunny's name. He wanted it to be a reflection of his master, Zabuza Momochi. Haku lowered his head, remembering his mentor's death.

"Zabuza Momochi....Should I take his last name as my own? I...have no last name..." Haku thought and thought about the names. The last part of Zabuza's name meant flower, so he decided to have his last name also be a flower. Hana was the flower that first came to mind. Keeping the last part of Zabuza's last name, he soon decided to be called Hanachi, Haku. He smiled at his new name.

"What should I call you?" He asked his bunny, petting his fur. "How about.......the first part of Zabuza's name? Momo?" he smiled. "Momo it is."

Haku smiled, as he laid down, holding his bunny in his arms. He slept peacefully that night, finally happy with the beginning of his new life.

**  
Author's Notes**

*Nari: Needles (like senbon)

Any way that i could change this chapter, let me know in a review. -.- it seems kinda...choppy. ;p justa bit...-.-'

Erm...any requests you have for Haku in this story...i'd like to know about it. ^^ The next chapter has Haku in Konaha... and stuffs. :P


	5. The girl

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry it took so long to update. i apologise. TT^TT Now that it;s finally up....enjoy it's awesomeness. :D

**Chapter 5:**

"Just who might you be?"

Haku smiled, holding his bunny in his arms as he stood in front of the main entrance to Konaha's hidden leaf village, bowing politely before the Konaha ninja who were questioning him. Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki looked at Haku suspiciously.

"My name is Hanachi Momochi," Haku said, looking at the ninja with a smile on his face. "And this is Momo," Haku held out his pet bunny to Kotetsu, who looked at it with a funny look on his face.

"Ummm....." He slowly reached his hand out to pet Momo, not sure how to handle the situation, as Izumo looked at Haku suspiciously.

"Where're you from?"

Haku flinched slightly from the question, hoping that the ninja didn't notice.

"Originally from the village hidden in the mist, I've come here to visit some friends of mine," Haku said as nonchalantly as possible, getting a look from both of the ninja. "I plan on visiting them for a few days, unless...." Haku glanced over at the ninja, smiling. "I cannot come in?"

The two ninja looked at one another wearily. Kotetsu, a bandage across his nose and a dango stick in his mouth, saying that he had just finished eating, leaned back in his chair, sighing briefly. The second, Izumo, who was the most conscientious and responsible than the two ninja looked at Haku intently. _What would a girl like her want in a village like this..?_ Even though he had these thoughts, he could not keep this girl from entering after she came all the way from the hidden mist village...

"...Okay, then. You're free to come in..." Izumo said reluctantly, getting a glance from his partner, who was a partner in more ways than one. Haku was thrilled that he was able to get in so easily.

"Thank you so much!" Haku bowed, truly grateful. "I'll be sure to tell my friends what kind and thoughtful gentlemen at the gate let me see them this week. Thank you."

As Haku bowed, the ninja blushed slightly, bowing as well.

"Y-You're welcome.." Kotetsu stated as Haku nodded and started walking through Konoha's gates.

When Haku was well in the village's gates, the ninja looked at one another.

"Village hidden in the mist? Should we report it to lord Hokage?"

Izumo looked at the other, nodding his head.

"...Momochi... Why does that ring a bell?" Kotetsu scratched his head, trying to remember. The two ninja were puzzled until finally, one realized why that name had sounded familiar.

"She couldn't be related to HIM, could she?" Izumo thought suddenly, realizing what she stated her name to be, and where she was from.

Silence.

"We should report this to Lord Hokage at once."

As Haku stepped into the gates of Konaha, he immediately saw the land's Hokage. He looked up at the stone faces, staring at each one, then at the present Hokage. He looked at the Hokage's face, remembering how Naruto had said that he wanted to some day become Hokage. He sighed, looking at the ground forlornly, putting his bunny in his bag , leaving the top open so she could breathe. How could he see Naruto after all this? After all that happened? His bunny shifted lightly in Haku's bag as Haku felt her settle down to sleep. He smiled cutely. _Momo's so cute..._ He thought with a small giggle.

Haku was brought out of his thoughts by a loud sigh coming from in front of him. He looked up and saw a women, older than himself, looking down the street as if she had lost someone.

"Suko, why oh why did you have to run off like that..?"

All Haku could see was her vibrant red hair, and as she turned around, noticing someone was looking at her, he could see her hazel-colored eyes shining at him.

The woman was very beautiful, as she had an hourglass figure, and red hair with curls in them. She wore a blue skirt that went down to her knees and a red shirt that looked much like a kimono cut short, and a black undershirt that had a low V. Haku looked away from this women's immodesty and decided to instead, look at the women thoughtfully. She looked back at Haku carefully, before walking up to him. Haku smiled at her as he approached.

"Why hello there. What seems to be troubling you?"

The women paused, looking Haku over again, then began to speak in a voice that matched her beauty, speaking low but sweetly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but..." she glanced down the street once again "You wouldn't have happened to see a young lady pass by here lately..?" she shook her head ruefully as she continued. "We've just arrived, and I've seen to have lost sight of her... She's a young lady with medium-length brown hair and blue eyes...She's about this tall," the women said, motioning with her hand. "She goes by the name Setsuko..." The lady continued, mentioning every detail she could possibly mention, including the kind of nose the girl has to what's her favorite food...

Haku shook his head after the women stopped, only have just arrived at the village himself.

"No..I have not seen anyone like that..." He smiled at the lady. "After all, I've only just arrived here myself."

The women was shocked, head downcast when she realized her long description might not be put to use.

"Really? Sorry about that, then..." she sighed, scratching the back of her neck.

Haku shook his head as the women shifted her weight to learn on one leg.

"I'll be sure to keep a lookout for Setsuko," Haku started, looking at the women thoughtfully as he remembered what the lady had described to him. "A brunette with blue eyes and medium length hair that's this tall?" He motioned his hand perfectly, just bellow his chin.

The women didn't seemed shocked that Haku had remembered every detail that she had said about Setsuko, down to the last one she had spoken.

"Thank you so much!" she smiled at Haku "I was afraid no one would help me look!" She shook Haku's hand warmly. "If you DO manage to find her....could you tell her to meet me at my house tonight? She knows what I'm talking about."

Haku nodded, smiling at the lady.

"Will do," he smiled, releasing her hand.

The women turned to leave, muttering something about the Hokage that Haku heard. Before he could hear the rest of what she was mumbling, she turned around suddenly.

"I forgot to tell you!" she started, putting her hair behind her ear as people looked from her sudden outburst. "Setsuko's most likely to be where food is!" she smiled, continuing. "It's usually the first thing she does when she comes to a new place. She tries out their food, and then goes shopping for clothes!" she turned her head back around to start walking away. "I'd check the food places myself, but the Hokage needs my assistance... I hope this doesn't bother you..."

"Not at all," Haku replied, having wanted to check out the villages' Ramen shop for a certain someone. "I was getting a bit hungry anyways." _So THAT'S what she was mumbling about..._ Haku thought. _She needs to see the Hokage..._ Haku couldn't help but wonder what the Hokage would need with this....foreigner. (does that make him sound like he doesn't like foreigners?? OH NOES :O)

"I'm sorry, but I must run! I wish you the best of luck!"  
Haku slightly expected her to disappear in a flash of smoke, but was wrong as she hurriedly walked down the pathway, getting stares and blushes from everyone she passed.

Haku's bag shifted slightly as his bunny poked her head out, sniffing at the villages' smell. Haku smiled down at it as she showed signs of being hungry as she rubbed her nose gently on Haku's hand.

"I know, Momo. I'm hungry too."

Haku started to walk down the streets of Konaha, getting stares from people with perplexed looks on their faces. He looked anxiously for the Ramen shop that he seeked. He stopped to ask a male villager on the way, and the man pointed further down the road, a slight blush on his face. Thanking the man, Haku continued to walk until he saw a booth with short hung-down curtains with the words 'Ichiraku Ramen' on them. As he neared the stall/shop happily, he looked around, seeing no blond-head kid. His heart felt sad and somewhat relieved all at the same time.

When he gracefully pulled back the curtain/flap, he saw a young girl sitting at the table, eating her ramen, her medium-length blond hair slung back into a ponytail. He looked over at her features, really seeing if this was the girl that he was to look for. He was correct, when she turned around, noticing someone was staring at her as he looked into her bright-blue eyes.

"Welcome! May I help you?" The ramen owner asked Haku, noticing the girl's almost-empty bowl. The girl closed her eyes, turning back to her bowl of ramen without a word. The owner looked at her once again. "Can I take this bowl? Are you finished?"

The girl nodded, her ponytail shaking lightly as she reached for her wallet. Seeing that she was about to leave, Haku approached the girl slowly.

"I'm sorry to bother you during your meal, but..." Haku started as the girl turned to look at him questionably. "Would you happen to be Setsuko?"

Setsuko's jaw started to drop slowly when she realized that someone that she didn't know, knew her name. She looked Haku up and down, sizing him up before Haku continued.

"I met your friend at the gate. She asked me to look for you and give you this message-"

Before Haku could continue, Setsuko laid the money she had owed the man on the table, telling the man that he could keep the change, and with a tug to the confused Haku's hand, Setsuko led Haku down the street to an alley where she released his hand. When Setsuko went to the back of the alleyway, facing the wall, she pulled off her hair tie, letting her hair cascade down her back. Haku took a weary step backwards.

"What're you..."

"Don't you know?" She glanced back at Haku before she spoke again. "if an attractive stranger knows your name...You're suppose to lead them to a dark alleyway....and seduce them." To prove her point, Setsuko started lifting off her shirt.

Panicked, Haku quickly rested his hand on her shoulder, stopping her right before he saw anything.

"I...I believe you are mistaken," Haku stuttered out. "w-who told you that...?"

Setsuko looked back at Haku with a frown, releasing her shirt like everyone was suppose to know the answer to that one like it was common knowledge.

"Why Shiba, of course!" Setsuko said with a bright smile. Haku didn't even bother to ask who this 'Shiba' character was. _What an influence..._ Setsuko turned to face Haku, her face strewn with worry after she thought about what was just said.

"Then....I don't understand...." she looked away in thought "he said that the other was suppose to do the next part..."

Haku blushed slightly, having figured out what THE NEXT was suppose to be. He figured it was best to change the subject.

"Um...aren't you suppose to be going back tot he house...?" he asked, hoping she knew what he was talking about. Setsuko's gaze immediately turned sour as she crossed her arms with a pout.

"I can't go there," she shook her head.

"Why not?" Haku asked her, his back against the alley wall.

"I haven't done my shopping yet..." She put her finger to her mouth in wonder as Haku cocked his head questionably.

"Oh...?"  
"I wonder what the prices are here..." Setsuko said out loud, having not noticed Haku's confusion. She clapped her hands gleefully in lieu of an answer. "I know! You can be the one to escort me!" She explained with a point of her finger at Haku.

"Wha?-"

Before Haku could respond any, Setsuko had his hand and was starting to lead him out of the alleyway. But before Setsuko could step onto the street, Haku yanked her arm back. With a yelp, she fell back into Haku's arms as a speeding kid ran past the alleyway. If she had taken another step, she would've been hit by the kid, getting either one of them hurt. Haku breathed a sigh of relief, letting Setsuko go. Setsuko turned around in Haku's arms, looking up at him and blushed, having felt his hard chest against hers. _Who is...?_ Seeing Setsuko blush, Haku blushed as well, pushing Setsuko away gently after feeling something he didn't want to feel. He was afraid Setsuko had felt his real gender when he embraced her.

"Wow..." Setsuko started, looking at Haku as he tried to suppress his blush, expecting Setsuko to cry out that Haku was really a man. "You're proving to be a good bodyguard already!" She said instead, turning around to look outside the alleyway for running children. "Besides..." She looked back at Haku, who was expected to follow, grateful that she didn't notice his true gender. "Sana doesn't let me roam around alone, without anyone with me." She smiled at Haku. "Would you spend time with me today instead?"

**Authors Notes:**

DONE!!!!!! -clasps hands inna prayer- PRAISE GOD AND HIS ENORMOUS BEARD! I DID IT! IM DOOONE!!!! TT^TT -sobs- i can....-sniff- relax now...........sorry it took soooooo long to put on. had a major brainfart during this chapter, so thats why it's not that hot....erm...i has a editor for this: Sarcastic Chocolate Bar. cause shes amazing. dedicate this to her. ^o^ check out her fanfic account. ^o^ .net/u/1331405/Sarcastic_Chocolate_Bar

Izumo an Kotetsu are suppose to be the gate keeper ninja for the shippuden version. Gemna an erm....that sickly guy are suppose to be the ones technically for this part. Siiiigh ah well. I'll change it slaters....-.-' OH YEAH! Ha ha! His name was Hayate. ^o^


End file.
